Torn Souls A Twist on Revenge of the Sith
by SoullessAvenger90
Summary: Anakin was expelled from the Jedi Order for his forbidden marriage. Neither he nor his former master won on Mustafar and Anakin is now Palpatine's lacky.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in this story. I'm just a really huge fan; all names and the story this is based off of belong to George Lucas.

It was dark. The only light in the room was emitted from the illuminated blade. He could feel every bead of sweat on his neck; this task was an important one, if he failed there would be hell to pay. His quarry was somewhere in the shadows, hiding and waiting for the inevitable. He realized his blade was like a beacon and showed his prey exactly where he was; so with a touch of his thumb it receded into the hilt with a swift swish, click!

He stood still listening, his every sense in tune with the dark side of the Force. He slowly began to kneel down, placed his weapon at his side, and began to meditate and wait for any sign of his task. Just then he heard it, a soft thud off to his right. He leapt up and let the electricity flow from his fingertips hitting his victim squarely in the chest immobilizing him. He picked up his saber, ignited the blade, and walked toward the squirming, fried body on the floor. "P-P-Please have mercy!" the figure on the floor pleaded. "There is no mercy." He answered in a cold, monotone voice. He raised the saber and the last thing the figure on floor saw was a blood-red light heading towards his face.

The newly appointed Lord Vader headed back to his star fighter; once he was in the cockpit he brought up the hologram of his master. "It is done, my master" he told him with a deep breath. "Excellent, there is to be no Jedi left. That youngling would've been a powerful foe if he was to grow up." The Emperor said with a twisted smile. "I would like permission to go after my wife, master. She doesn't deserve to live." Anakin said in a malevolent tone. "All in good time, my apprentice, but do not let your emotions get in the way of your task." Palpatine replied "There are rumors of a Rebellion against the Empire brewing, and I've traced the rumors back to Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan." The Emperor explained to his pupil. "Oh and to make it interesting for you, I will notify him of your arrival and give you the challenge of hunting him down. After you do, don't kill him yet, instead interrogate him and see what he knows about this 'rebellion." "I will my master, thank you my master." Anakin replied as he switched off the hologram.

He punched in the coordinates for Alderaan and took off, leaving Coruscant behind. He hated the fact that Alderaan was across the galaxy because then it gave him time to think about the past few years and the events that unfolded. Two years ago his world came crashing down. He was at the top of his prime Jedi Knight, hero of the Clone Wars, and married to the most beautiful girl in the galaxy.

He and his best friend and mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi, had just rescued the Chancellor from the clutches of the Separatists under the control of General Grievous. When he returned he learned that he was going to be a father, even better news, or so he thought. The Jedi learned of Padme's pregnancy and marriage to Anakin. "You have broken a sacred law the Jedi have kept for ages. I'm sorry, Anakin Skywalker, you are hereby expelled from the Jedi Order." Mace Windu said in a heartbroken tone. Anakin was crushed. Not only did he get expelled from the Jedi Order but his wife left the night she heard the Jedi had expelled Anakin.

He and Obi-wan were able to spend the whole next day to talk about what was to happen to him and what he was to do now. "Obi-wan, I apologize for my reckless behavior. I know it looks bad on your part." Anakin said as he lowered his face from his masters. "I forgive you, Anakin, we are brothers and we all make mistakes, however we all must pay the consequences of our actions." Obi-wan said consoling his distraught apprentice. "Here, give this to my offspring, he or she will have the force with them, no doubt." Anakin explained as he handed over his lightsaber.

A few days had passed and each day he dwelled on the events that had preceded. _"How can they do this to me?!" _He asked himself everyday, growing angrier and angrier. Then one day he was sitting in his home when he heard a voice come from behind him, "Anakin?" He turned around to see the Chancellor coming towards him, his only true friend left. "It was wrong what they did to you, not letting you be married to the woman you love and expelling you from the Jedi Order, _and_ she left you? My, my you don't need her, son." He said comforting him. "Thank you, sir, but I'd like to be alone right now." He said in a cold voice. "I can see you are troubled, however, I have troubles of my own and I've come to seek your help." Palpatine said with a worried look on his face. "What is it?" Anakin asked with sudden alertness, hoping to get his mind off of his own problems. "Well, there's a plot that the Jedi are planning. They want to overthrow me, Anakin. They wish to control the Republic." The Chancellor explained. "Why, that's absurd!" Anakins shouted, "Their treachery will not be tolerated!" suddenly a rush of anger came from within him. "What can I do about this? Nothing." He said collapsing in a nearby chair. "Not necessarily, son, you see I'm appointing you my person bodyguard to protect me." The Chancellor proposed "Sir, I cannot kill a Jedi." Anakin protested. "Oh but I feel the anger within you, if you unleash it, you will be able to, my young apprentice." Palpatine said in a dark tone. "I can teach you ways of the Force that the Jedi kept hidden from you all your life." Anakin listened and he knew that releasing his anger felt good, and why shouldn't he? The Jedi lied to him about the limitations of the Force and expelled him. He knelt down in front of the recently discovered Sith Lord, "I pledge myself to your teachings."

Just then his star fighter came out of lightspeed and Alderaan came into view. "I'm coming to get you…" Anakin said to himself as he entered the planet's atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in this story. I'm just a really huge fan; all names and the story this is based off of belong to George Lucas.

Anakin descended down to the surface. He wondered how this would all go down, his master had said something about a rebellion of some sort. He looked out his fighter window and noticed two local ships coming up on him. BANG! They fired at his ship _"They're messing with the best star fighter pilot in the galaxy" _he thought to himself. He barrel-rolled to the right and eased off the throttle, and let the twp ships rocket passed him. He locked on to the one ship and fired. BOOM! It was down. The other ship wasn't that easy, he was a good pilot. He dodged everything Anakin threw at him. Then he lifted his hand and channeled the Force. He forced the ship into a nearby tree and it was finished.

He landed on a landing pad and got out of his ship. "Hmm….no one to greet me." He chuckled to himself. He went to the door leading into the palace, it was locked. With a flick of his hand, the door came down. The palace was like a ghost town, not a soul in sight. He went back to his ship and let out a probe droid to look for any life signs. After a few moments it reported back a group of signals coming from a small room off the main hall. He walked the empty hallways until he reached a giant door. He ignited his saber and cut through.

Once in there a barrage of laser fire came from a small door off to his right. Anakin deflected the fire back and hit each assailant. He walked over and heard whimpering through the door, when he walked inside a sight he though he would never see met him. His wife, Padme, was cowering in a far corner. "A-A-Anakin?" she sobbed. "Well look who it is, the love of my life!" he exclaimed as a twisted smile grew on his face. "I thought I'd never find you!" his smile grew into a malicious glare. "You left me…" His anger was beginning to grow. "No, Anakin! I left because I wanted to protect you!" she cried. "PROTECT ME?!" he screamed as he closed in on her. "YOU LEFT WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" he raised his saber and swung it down cutting off her right arm. "Ahh! No! Anakin please!" she screamed as tears stained her face. Then in a cold voice of pure hatred "Anakin is dead." He raised his saber again and nicked her shoulder. "And this is how you killed him." He then reared back and rammed the ignited blade squarely through her heart. Her breath escaped her, she looked down at her dismembered arm, then to her impaled chest. She met his eyes, hers filled with extreme pain, his yellow and red with pure revulsion. He yanked it out and she fell to the floor. He started walking away when he heard a little voice behind a table "Ma-!" then an older man "No, darling stay!" Anakin threw the table to the side to find Bail Organa holding a little girl next to him covering her mouth. "Please, leave her out of this!" the senator pleaded. "She is unnecessary, you however…" he immobilized him with the force, "we need to talk."

The little girl ran through another door away from the scene. Anakin walked over to the stunned man. "On your feet." He ordered. Organa stood up just as Anakin singed his knees "AHHH!" he screamed as he fell "What is this rebellion?" the sith lord demanded. The senator on the floor started to laugh "Hahaha, we-are-going-to-take-you-down!" he gasped between breaths. Just then a ship flew by the window "You're too late, the people you need just left the planet." He said "Then you're no longer needed." He took hold of his head and SNAP! Cracked his neck.


End file.
